


Misunderstood At Love

by HappyHopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHopes/pseuds/HappyHopes
Summary: Harry has been going on a lot of failed dates lately. After the war, he and Severus came to an understanding and are great friends now. Severus is supportive and secretly in love with him. When Harry finds out, things take a turn for our favorite non-cannon pairing.





	Misunderstood At Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITSJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/gifts).

> This is my first fic, so please be nice. Also I take all constructive criticism. Don't be plain hateful, no one like that.
> 
> This fic goes out to ITSJUSTICE. I kinda changed the plot a little but I hope you like it.

Harry apparated home. Another date gone wrong. He had no idea what he was doing wrong. Maybe it's the fame thing. This had been the 8th date to go wrong in a row. Clearly I'm doing something wrong. Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of that train of thoughts. I really need to sleep. He thought as he head up to his room. Maybe next time. 

"HARRY!!!" Ron shouted as he entered Harry's house. Ron headed up to Harry's room and banged on the door. "I don't want to go, who knows what funky thing you're doing in there. But you have to wake up!" Harry shot up at the noise. "Why the hell did I key you into my wards?!?!" 

"Because you love me!"  
"Nope. I love your wife."

Hermione and Ron got married soon after The Final Battle. They were practically a perfect couple. As to be expected, Hermoine went to become a high-ranking official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Harry however chose to becoming an Auror. Harry has been climbing up the ladder and is now the head of the Auror Department. Ron on the other hand, was still a regular Auror. All of their careers are going amazingly but only Hermione and Ron's love life is blooming. Soon after their marriage, Hermione got pregnant with their first child, Hugo. Two years later, Hermione popped out Rose. It's been two years since Rose's birth. 

Harry stepped out of his room only to see Ron impatiently waiting for him. "I haven't seen you in a while" Ron said pointedly. That's true, since Harry's career was on a rise, he had less time to hang out with his two best friends. And Severus prioritizes whatever time he did have. Harry always made sure to go see Rose and Hugo.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that man. I have a half day on Friday. Me, you, Hermione and the kids to should hang out then." He was lying straight through his teeth. It was for the best anyways. 

"We should hang out next Thursday, you have the day of right?" Ron asked as they were walking down to Harry's office.

"Yeah but I'm busy"

"You already have plans. Hoping to hook up with some guys?" Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Nope. Hanging out with Severus. He wants to show me something."

"Why are you having out with Snape? It's like he's got you hypnotized. I wouldn't be surprised, once a death eater, always a death eater."  
Harry sharply turned around. "Don't say that." He could barely control his anger. "He didn't want to do it. He was the one who saved us all. Without him, we would all be dead."   
"Wow, he really got you under his spell. No one really likes that slimy gut. Come hang with us."  
"No, he's a hero. Come talk to me once you accept that." Harry walked into his office and shut the door behind him. Not even bothering to look back. 

They ended up reconciling, but he wasn't going to deal with that again. He'd learn his lesson. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Hermione isn't going to be working anyways."

Harry walked into his kitchen, took a banana and walked back out. "You ready?" They both had to get to work. 

Time skip

Harry was so ready to see Severus. It's been a long week, and he missed him. When he thinks about it, it's a bit strange. Harry never had any issues with Severus. He'd always been intrigued by him. And when he found out that Severus was the Half-Blood Prince, his fascination sky-rocketed. So when Severus cornered him after the Final Battle, they had a long talk. He learned that Severus never had a problem with him, he was just acting. He was a double spy after all. Of course, that was after they had all found out that he had a glamor on the whole time. It was because Voldemort was gay and Dumbledore did not want his spy to be compromised. After that talk, they had a mutual understanding and that was the start of their friendship.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time" Severus snarled. 

Harry stepped out of the Floo and smiled at Severus. "I missed you too, Sev." Oh how I love to get him riled up. 

"How many times must I tell you, don't call me Sev." Severus knew he was fighting a lost battle. He loved the nickname anyways. 

Harry walked up to Sev, kissed his cheeks and went to sit down on his self-designated chair. "How many times must I tell you, I'm going to call you Sev." 

"Are you here to complain about your failed dates?"  
"Well....It hasn't been getting any better."  
"Maybe you should change things up"  
"Like how?"  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe go on a date with someone who likes you and you know?" Severus was trying really hard to be supportive. To be a good friend even though he was madly in love with Harry. It was his luck that he ended up falling in love with Lily's son. He never liked Lily romantically, she was just like a sister to him. He didn't even mean to fall in love with him. It was a gradual thing. But he wasn't going to ruin his friendship with Harry for an impossible relationship. 

"That's a great idea" Harry said slyly, a lightbulb going off in his head.

Time skip

"Let's go to the movies, Sev." Harry walks out of the Floo. He looked around to see Sev sitting in that recliner that he loved so much. Severus looked delectable.

"That's what we are going to do today? Seriously, Harry?" Severus tilted his head to the side, looking a little like a puppy. 

"Yeah." When Harry noticed the look, he said, "Don't give me that look, you know you love going to the cinema." Trying to entice Severus, Harry added "We are going to see Avengers: Endgame." Harry knew that he had Severus hooked when he saw his eyes lit up. 

Time skip

"Let's go on a picnic!" Harry suggested. He and Severus was thinking up of what activity they would do on their day off together. Well, it really was Harry's day off but not Severus. Severus started his own Apothecary business soon after the war. Once it came out that Severus was on the light side the whole time, people loved him almost as much as they loved Harry. Adding on the fact that Severus may be the best Potioneer that Britain had, his business was very successful. Severus tried to match his days off with Harry's. Though he would never admit it, he really did enjoy spending time with Harry.

"If you want to get your hands on my food, you could just ask" Severus replied.

"No need. I got Mrs. Weasley to pack it for us. We can go whenever you are ready."

"Hmmm..." Severus was an amazing cook, one could say that he was just as good, if not better that the Weasley matriarch. Another thing that happened after the war is that Severus and the Weasley's relationship come to light. Apparently, they had been friends for a long time. Of course, Severus couldn't be a known associated theirs since the Weasleys are clearly a light family. Now that their relationship was in the light, Harry and the rest was able to reap the rewards of Severus and Molly's friendly cook-offs."Let me get my jacket and we can go."

As Harry waited for Severus, he began to think about his plan. After he has his realization about their relationship, he had crafted a plan to get them together. Even though Severus did not know it yet, he had been taking him out on dates. This was their 10th one and he was ready to execute the next step. 

Time skip

Harry walked up to the Weasley's home for their Sunday family dinner. Severus did not come this time due to urgent orders needing to be filled. This would be the perfect time to talk to them about his proposal. 

Time skip

"So I want to talk to you guys about something" Harry said after they finished their meal. Everyone stopped this idle conversation and turned to listen to him.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Molly asked.  
"I want to propose to Severus."

All of a sudden, the room lit up with an outburst.  
"I told you that they were together!" Fred said.  
"How could you!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I'm so happy for you." Hermione tagged on.  
"Hush!" Molly said sharply. The room quickly quieted down. "Explain.  
"Well, me and Severus aren't together. But I've been thinking about all the reasons why my dates go wrong and it's because they were all missing one thing. Severus. So I started taking him on dates without knowing and I think we are a great fit. I want to propose to him. And I want your input"

Molly and Arthur exchanged a meaningful look then Arthur told Harry, "We love you and we love Severus. I think that you two will be very happy with each other. Knowing Severus for as long as I do, I know that he already loves you. But he's not going to just accept it that easily. You better be ready for the challenge that he will give you."

Of course Harry knew all of this. But he was willing to do it all as long as he and Severus get their happily ever after.

Time skip

Harry and Severus were talking a walk down by the lake that they love dearly. They were talking about ransom things. 

It's time. Harry had been thinking long and hard about how the proposal would go down. He thought that the perfect place to do it would be here. Harry turned around, halting them to a stop. He got on his knees, opened the ring box, and "Severus, it took me a lot of time to figure out that I love you. I love how you talk, l love that you treat me like everyone else, I love everything about you. So will you give me the honor of being your husband and marrying me?"

As soon as Harry got out the last sentence, Severus appeared away.

Harry expected this to happen. He knew that Severus would not give in that easily. Luckily, he was willing to work for it. Harry had a plan, and he was going to follow through with it. 

Time skip

"What did I do wrong?" Severus had apparated to her room after the proposal. He automatically started to pace and talk. It took a while before Minerva understood what Severus was ranting about. She had given him some time to talk but now she was done. "Stop." Immediately Severus paused. "Come here" Minerva beckend him. 

Severus came and curled up on Minerva's lap. He had been doing this since he was a first year student and it has always brought him comfortable. Minerva had become a mother to him. "Do you think that he might actually love you" Minerva started off. "He might have fallen for you once he got to know the real you" Severus made an upset sound. "Hush, Child. I fell in love when you opened up to me. So did he."

Time Skip

After being consoled by Minerva, Severus decided to think about what she had said. It had been a week since Harry's proposal, and he had been avoiding him. Harry, on the other hand, has been sending him gifts after gifts. Severus had been cooped up in his lab, comforting himself with his love of potions. He had decided that he needed to get out. Severus arrived at his favorite muggle park a few minutes later. When he apparated home, he saw Harry waiting for him. I can't avoid him any longer. With that thought, he invited him into his home. 

Harry had decided to give Severus some time to think over the proposal. He knew that it was spring up on him, and he wanted him to deflate before he tried to see him again.Yesterday, he found a special, rare flower that he knew Severus would love. Today, he was ready to explain everything to Severus and get him to marry him. 

Severus sat in his favorite chair. Harry took that as a sign to sit in his. He started to explain everything. From the meaningless dates to taking him out on dates and courting him. In the end, Severus was shocked. "I found this flower and thought of you. If you could ever forgive me, will you marry me for real?" Severus nodded. He noticed how important that flower was and how important Harry was to him. Now that he knew that Harry loved him, he was willing to marry him.


End file.
